Never Me
by Chazza220
Summary: Specs and Krayonder one shot. Specs reveals her feelings after losing track of time and sending Krayonder into a panic trying to find her.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the beautiful people of Team Starkid.**

* * *

Never Me

The wind whistled through the gnarled trees as the clock on the church to her left struck midnight. She carelessly kicked a stone, but did not take into account the size of the stone or the impact it wold have on her toes and quietly swore under her breath as it went spinning across the dusty path.

'Mierda!' Wow, she had been spending too much time with Taz, Specs thought to herself as she angrily made her way back towards the G.L.E.E base after accompanying Taz to visit her old home town.

Mexcio, she was in Mexico. One of the places she'd always wanted to go, and yet she could only think about one thing, one person. Krayonder. His goofy smile, his sideways cap, the way he could make her feel completely safe wherever they were. And now he was just not himself. Well he was, but he wasn't being himself with her. He was off flirting with the locals, making all the attractive girls here laugh. Not her.

* * *

'Well, dis is my old town.' Taz said, her voice less powerful than usual, as if she was holding back tears.

Specs stared toward the ruins of the small town Taz had once called home. Even in its decrepit state it still looked beautiful.

'This is amazing man!' Krayonder exclaimed, grabbing Spec's hand and pulling her further into the town. Specs tried not to blush at the sudden contact but Krayonder was too busy studying the crumbling buildings. That was one of the things she loved about Krayonder, that even though he was an amazing, tough ranger, he still had an eye for beauty, even in the midst of destruction.

'Probably why he doesn't like me back.' Specs thought to herself, as she was pulled along down the grubby roads.

'What?' Krayonder asked, confused, turning back round to face her so suddenly she almost ran full pelt into him.

'I didn't say anything.' Specs replied, furiously trying to hide the wave of heat that swept over her body at the embarrasment of realising she had almost revealed her feelings for him.

Krayonder stood puzzled for a second before letting go of her hand and turning his attention back to exploring. Specs watched him bound off and start clambering over the ruins of an old bus shelter, still feeling the tingle his touch had left on her hand.

She was still thinking about it when she heard shouts coming from Krayonder's direction. Scrambling over the rocks and rubble to see what the commotion was she realised all he had been doing was trying to gain the attention of two attractive women who were walking past him.

'Fuck him.' She mumbled and sat amidst the wreckage of the bus stop.

'Fuck who?' She looked up to see Commander Up standing over her, concerned.

'Krayonder.' Specs replied, turning her attention towards her feet.

'Ahh,' Up said knowingly, 'I should have guessed.'

Specs looked up at the commander, who knelt down and seated himself beside her.

'Why would you have guessed that?'

'I've seen you two together. Can't fool me missy, I know love when I see it.' Up said, smiling through his thick moustache.

'No, you know love from one side of the couple. And you see only platonic ones in return.' Specs ranted angrily.

'I wouldn't be so sure.' Up said cheekily, before standing up and brushing off the dust before going back to join Taz.

* * *

'Freaking Commander Up, doesn't know anything. Likes me, ha!' She shouted at the now barely seeable old trees that lined the darkened road.

She knew she should be getting back to the base, people would be looking for her, wouldn't they? Krayonder would be worried, wouldn't he? Tired of unanswered questions, she decided to sit on the side of the road for a while and try and calm her mind before she had to face the questioning tones of the rest of the crew upon her return. She felt her eyes start to droop and her head dropped.

* * *

'SPECS! SPECS, WHERE ARE YOU?' Krayonder's frantic crys could be heard echoing down the long shadowed streets.

'SPECS! Specs, please. Please, where are you?' Krayonder's voice started to crack as he tried to hold back the tears that had been threatening to spill since he realised she was missing.

He rounded the corner onto the street containing the remains of the bus shelter and saw her sitting in front of it, her head resting on her knees and her hands draped down by her sides.

'SPECS!' He screamed out in desperation and relief, as he started running faster than he'd ever run before towards her.

'Whu-what?!' Specs said, her head jolting upwards as Krayonder finally reached her.

She didn't get a chance to say anymore as Krayonder had pulled into a tight embrace, letting one or two of the tears escape the enclosure of his eyelids.

'What time is it?' Specs asked, regaining her memory of her falling asleep on the pavement.

'2:15am! Specs what have you been doing?' Krayonder asked pulling away from their hug and holding her at arm's length.

'Well I was just walking, and I got tired. So I sat down for a bit and guess I forgot to get back up.' Specs replied quietly, trying not to look him the eye. A task that was proving most difficult seeing as he was holding her shoulders in such a position that all she could do was look at his face.

'Why? Why did you not come back when we all did?' Krayonder asked.

Specs finally couldn't take it anymore, something inside of her just let go of the cares.

'You! You were the reason that I didn't come back.' Specs shouted, pulling away from him and putting a few metres between them before continuing her rant.

'You with your flirting with EVERYONE. Every girl you see, it's like you have to talk to them. You never just want to be with me. You never…you never want to flirt with me. Or actually like me, not like you like those girls.' With that she returned to her position of sitting on the ground except now she put her head in her hands in order to hide the tears.

'Specs…' Krayonder started.

'No it's fine.' She cut in. 'I know you don't like me like that. I was just being stupid.'

'Specs, I don't like you like I like those girls.' He paused and heard her let out a sob. 'Because I don't like those girls, not at all. They're skanky and fake and irritating.'

Specs lifted her head and stared at him.

'I only talk to them because I feel like I'm not good enough to talk to you. Not good enough for you.' He continued. 'Because the truth is, I've liked you every day since the day we met but we were friends, just friends. So I always tried to move on.'

Specs stood up slowly, shaking from the emotional turmoil she was experiencing.

'You like me?' She asked, almost scared he was going to laugh in her face.

'I love you Specs.' Krayonder replied, his goofy smile returning to his face.

He took a step towards her and she took a step too, clearing the distance between them in seconds. Slowly Krayonder bent down and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She turned her face up towards him and their lips gently met. Sparks flew and the tears Krayonder had been keeping back had vanished as Specs wrapped her arms around his waist and he ran his fingers through her hair.

'I love you Specs.' Krayonder whispered.

'I love you too.'


End file.
